This invention is in the field of cooking ranges principally for domestic use.
It has been customary in the manufacture of cooking ranges to design each style or model of range separately and to manufacture or produce all of the various pieces and parts designed especially for that particular model and it has been found that upon change of a design or model many and a multitude of changes in the structure or dimensions of the parts was necessary. This imposed a heavy expense on the manufacturer since he had to retool for each part of each different model.